


Surprise Visit

by Canadiantardis



Series: Prucan Week [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Day 2, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, PruCan Week, how this could happen no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Prucan week: Do you remember when? Childhood memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> In the first part, both are around grade 3-5 age range, so 9-11 years old, and the second, they would be around 21-23 years old.

Maddie first knew something wasn’t right when she stomped up the steps to the front door as she saw the normally straight and proper doormat looked like it had been pushed sideways.

She took out the key her mother had finally given to her to prove she was a big girl and could walk home by herself the three minute walk from school, and was about to unlock the door when she realized the door was already unlocked.

Frowning, Maddie opened the door, thinking it was maybe Amelia, before remembering her twin sister was at baseball practice until their mother came to pick her up.

“Hello?” She called as she took off her shoes, dropping her heavy bag by the door as well. “Anybody home?”

She heard a loud television sound of the blue screech and she jumped. _Somebody must have been watching a video on the VCR._ She thought as she tiptoed to the living room where the screech was coming from.

She heard the television turn off and a boy’s grumbling voice, and as she entered the living room, she thought maybe it was one of her cousins, Matthew or Alfred.

But it was neither and both children screamed when they were suddenly right in each other’s faces. Maddie only quickly saw red and white before she had run out of the living room into the closest closet she could find, shaking.

She stayed in the closet for a few minutes before hearing a voice call out in the house.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” The boy’s voice demanded, and Maddie’s face contorted in confusion.

She left the closet to answer. “Your house? This is my house!”

“Nein! This is my house! I can… Oh…” She heard him shout from what sounded like the kitchen before hearing a long pause, long enough for her to find the boy looking at the fridge where Maddie and Amelia’s artwork were.

“I told you this was my house.” Maddie huffed, hands on hips as she leant forward. “What are you doing in my house?”

“I thought this was my house, idiot!” The boy frowned, squeezing his eyes shut angrily. “It’s not my fault I went to the wrong house.”

“Yes it is.” Maddie whined, wanting the strange boy gone.

She stared at him when she finally got a good look at him. He was weird, like a painted doll with white skin and creepy red eyes, and even had white hair! She wondered if he was a really old man to have white hair, but noticed he looked about her age.

She hadn’t realized she had been staring until she heard the boy snap. “What are you looking at, idiot?”

Maddie blinked before frowning thoughtfully. “You look weird. Why are you so pale?”

The boy huffed, blowing up his cheeks. “Haven’t you ever heard of albinos? I’m the most awesomest albino ever!”

Maddie cocked her head to the side, blinking at him. He huffed again before grabbing a sweater.

“I’m not gunna explain nothing to you. I have to go home.” He mumbled, walking past Maddie to the front door.

“Oh, I’m Gilbert, by the way. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Sorry.” He said as he closed the door behind him, leaving Maddie standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking lost, before she bolted to the front door and swinging it open wide.

“Wait!” She shouted, before shrieking when she saw Gilbert hadn’t moved.

“Oh, sorry.” She blushed, sticking out a hand. “’M Maddie. Maddie Williams. Maybe you can come by sometime, with our parents knowing this time?”

Gilbert looked at the hand for a few moments before smiling widely and shaking it. “Course!”

* * *

 

“Hey, Gil, do you remember when came into my house thinking it was your place?” Madeline asked her boyfriend suddenly, surprising the albino out of his doze.

“Why the hell are you thinking about that?” He asked, looking down at the girl on his chest.

They had been watching a sappy movie both had seen dozens of times on the couch, Maddie laying on top of Gilbert. Maddie had stopped really watching the movie about halfway through, thinking about the plot before somehow remembering that silly memory.

“Well, not really sure, but don’t you remember it?” Maddie asked again, smiling as she shifted to see Gilbert’s face better.

“How can I forget about that? Your family never lets me live that moment down.” He grumbled.


End file.
